


it's all right to let down your guard (it's time)

by aces_low



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bed Sharing - or more specifically grave sharing, Combat Jack, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Walt needs to sleep and Brad wants to take care of him





	it's all right to let down your guard (it's time)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Kill Week - Prompts: Combat Jack and Bed Sharing (Grave Sharing)
> 
>    
> Title from 'Wolves' by Lia Rose
> 
> This is not intended to be a reflection of the real men, just the characters portrayed in the HBO series

“Walt, did you dig your grave yet?”

“It’s ok, Brad, I can keep watch,” Walt tries, in his stilted, worn out voice.

And no way is Brad letting Walt stay up another night. Especially not now. Especially not after what happened.

He should have seen the signs before, should have seen how tightly Walt was stretching himself until he couldn’t help but snap, and unfortunately, that snap came at one of the worst possible moments.

Now he’s punishing himself by not sleeping even more. Or maybe avoiding it, for fear of what he’ll see when he closes his eyes.

Either way, Brad knows this is also his fault and he needs to make it right again. Plus, he can’t stand seeing the vacant stare in Walt’s normally expressive face. He needs to see that smile again.

“Nope, not tonight, Walt. Get in.”

Walt takes tentative steps toward where Brad has dug in, away from the others. 

“I can dig my own, I don’t need to take yours,” Walt says. “You haven’t slept any more than I have.”

“Get in the fucking hole, Walt.”

Walt doesn’t hesitate again to step in beside Brad.

“Lay down,” he directs him when Walt proceeds to just stand and look at him.

He doesn’t need prompting twice, laying himself out and looking up at Brad like he’s waiting for his next instructions.

“Now, go to sleep.”

Walt frowns.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Brad. I just…I…”

Brad sits down at his side. He’d dug the grave wider than normal, but it is still a tight fit.

“What do you need?” he asks, just wanting the haunted look on Walt’s face to go away.

Walt closes his eyes and shakes his head.

He wants to be some comfort to Walt and he has been toying with an idea for a few days now. It’s the lost look on Walt’s face, the dullness of his eyes, that solidifies Brad’s decision.

He lays himself out next to Walt, feeling as much as hearing the slight hitch of surprise in Walt’s breath as he does so.

“Are you comfortable?” Brad asks, pressing along Walt’s side.

“Yeah, I…Brad?”

He leans in, resting his forehead against Walt’s temple.

“I want you to touch yourself for me,” he says softly against Walt’s ear.

Walt’s breath stutters out of him and he looks up at Brad like he’s not sure he heard him correctly.

Instead of repeating himself, Brad reaches for his hand and guides it down to the top of Walt’s pants and leaves it there, prompting Walt to take care of the rest.

“I-I don’t…” Walt’s eyes zip back and forth from looking at Brad to down at his hand, his fingers twitching slightly with the need to follow Brad’s orders.

“C’mon, Walt, show me.” He keeps his voice even and smooth, to let Walt know that if he just follows along Brad will take care of him.

Unwilling to disobey an order, or the need to get off is great enough, Walt doesn’t wait another second before pushing his pants down. He squirms in the tight space to raise his hips enough to get them down to his thighs, and that’s plenty for him to get a hand around himself where he’s already half hard from just Brad’s words or proximity or both.

Walt breathes out a sweet sigh when he touches himself and Brad feels warm at the sound, torn between watching Walt’s hand work and seeing all the pretty faces he makes in response.

“That’s it, you’re doing so good for me,” he whispers into Walt’s dirty hair.

Brad thinks about taking Walt home, leading him to his shower, taking care to scrub every single inch of his skin, shampoo his hair until it's clean and soft between his fingers. 

Walt lets out a whimper at his words and Brad grins. This is why he had known that Walt would respond well to his idea, Walt wants to be told he’s good. 

No, he wants _Brad_ to tell him he’s good.

If Brad had known before, if he’d seen the signs of Walt pushing himself past the point of exhaustion, just because he wanted to prove himself - wanting Brad to think he was good enough - Brad could have prevented all of this from happening. 

Now he just needs to prove to Walt that he is safe with him, that he’ll take care of him. He’s thought a lot about the different ways he’d like to take care of Walt, all the things he’d like to do to and for him. For now, this is all he can do.

Walt’s breath is labored, canting his hips up into the motion, and Brad slides a strong arm against his stomach, keeping him pinned. Brad shushes him, hot breath against his ear when he whines against the restraint.

“Brad.” Walt’s voice is breathy and thin and Brad feels about the same as Walt sounds, head getting a little dizzy from watching him.

“That’s it, Walt, show me what feels good. Next time it’ll be my hand wrapped around your pretty cock, is that what you want?”

Walt gasps and his body feels almost like it’s vibrating against Brad’s.

“F-fuck yeah, Brad, please,” he whines, rolling his head to dig his face into Brad’s neck, panting against his skin.

“When this is all over, I promise,” Brad murmurs, unable to tear his eyes away from the flushed skin under Walt’s fingers and he grips Walt’s side to stop himself from just reaching out to touch. Right now, isn’t about him, it’s about Walt.

It’s only when tremors begin to shake through Walt’s body and his movements begin to speed up that Brad shifts and moves Walt’s head so that he can see his face. He has his eyes shut tight and Brad is sure he’ll break the skin of his lip if he bites down any harder.

Brad thumbs over his mouth until Walt releases his lip, puffs of breath coming out in tight gasps and Brad knows he has to decide quickly on what to do before Walt loses all ability to control the volume of his voice.

He brings two fingers up to Walt’s mouth, slowly pushing in so as not to surprise him with the intrusion. As soon as he pushes down on Walt’s tongue the rest of Walt’s body goes ridged and just a short, choked off whine makes it past his lips. 

Brad kisses the side of his head and waits for Walt to come back down. 

When the small aftershocks subside, Brad removes his fingers from between his lips. “You were so good for me, Walt, I’m so proud of you.”

Walt beams up at him, with a smile Brad hasn’t seen in weeks. His eyes are brighter and there’s color in his cheeks again, and Brad’s heart beats just a little bit faster for it.

He lets Walt catch his breath for another minute before he grabs one of his wet wipes and cleans Walt’s hand and lower belly. Walt hisses and shifts away, due to oversensitivity, but Brad keeps him in place, not wanting Walt to have to deal with any discomfort due to him missing anything. When he’s done, Brad helps him pull his pants back up over his hips, Walt’s exhaustion is setting in and his movements are slower and clumsier than before.

“Ok,” Brad says, once Walt is fully clothed again. “Now it’s time for you to sleep.”

Walt doesn’t argue at all this time, he just rolls his slackened body even more into Brad, pressing his nose into Brad’s neck again and nods.

Brad is sure Walt is asleep when a few minutes later he hears him mumbling.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” he asks, bringing a hand up to stroke through Walt’s hair.

“About later, about after we leave here?”

Brad grins and pulls him in a little tighter. “Of course, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Walt relaxes just a little more in his hold and sleeps for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
